Annoying Orange meets the Penguins of Madagascar
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Annoying Orange and his friends meets the Penguins, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, and Marlene. How crazy will it go? Featuring "I'm Fruity and I know it"


**This is just a silly one-shot I did for fun. I wanted Annoying Orange and his friends to meet the cast of Penguins of Madagascar. And this is a apology story for the readers who have been so waiting so long for a chapter of "Private Runs Away"**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey short bird! Hey ,short bird hey!"<p>

Skipper turned around to find Annoying Orange, Passion Fruit, Marshmallow, Pear, Midget Apple, Grandpa Lemon and Grapefruit.

"Wha- what the-"

"Sorry, I must've done a experiment and somehow they appeared. They seem to be in the Youtube series 'Annoying Orange.' " Kowalski answered quickly checking over his clipboard.

"Yay! We have fans!" Marshmallow said cheerfully.

"No, we're not your fans!" Skipper snapped.

"Hey, short bird! Wanna see what I can do?" Orange asked then did his "Nya Nya Nya" sound.

"Man, your already on my nerves! You're so annoying!" Skipper said annoyed already.

"I'm not annoying, I'm an orange," he answered.

"Orange, please stop," said Passion Fruit trying to break up the small fight.

"Orange you're the mos-" before Grandpa Lemon could finish, he fell asleep snoring.

" Hey, what's going on here?" Asked Private when he entered HQ and saw the talking fruits. He blinked twice because he thought he was have a hallucination from eating too many Peanut Butter Twinkies.

"Yeaaah, what's going on?" Rico babbled.

Kowalski explained the story of his experiment trying to ignore Orange's motorboat sound.

()o~()o~()o~()o~()o

It was night, but the penguins and the fruits weren't asleep. Orange kept keeping them up, teasing them and making his motorboat sounds.

"Orange, seriously stop. I think you're already annoying them," Grapefruit said annoyed he didn't get any sleep.

"What's going on with the talking fruits? They've been keeping me up the whole night!" Marlene said sleepily with King Julien, Maurice and Mort following behind them.

"Hey, King Stupid, hey! Can you see what I can do? Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya," Orange said before Kowalski could explain.

"Hey, dude stop it. You cannot mock the king!" Julien said feeling annoyed even though a minute passed.

"Knock knock," Orange simply said.

"Who's there?" Asked Mort

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?" Asked Maurice thinking he shouldn't have said that.

"Knock knock,"

"Who the heck is there?" Asked Julien annoyed.

A few seconds passed.

"Knock knock," Orange repeated

"Oh, for the love of biscuits, Just tell me who the heck is there!" Skipper screamed.

"Orange,"

"Orange who?" Asked Private

"Orange you glad I didn't say 'knock knock'? HA HA HA HA HA HA"

"Um Orange, it's like five A.M. Don't you wanna just stop?" Asked Passion Fruit.

"Why should I? The party just began!" Orange answered.

"Orange, you are so annoying!" Skipper yelled.

_"I'm an orange,  
>you're a short bird,<br>you're so boring  
>it's a crime,"<em>sang Orange to the tune of 'old man.'

"Can't you sing another song besides that? You've sung that like fifty times already," Private said sleepily, his eyes half closed.

"Ok, hit the music!"

Suddenly, the lights were turned off, a disco ball came out of nowhere and unknown flashing lights of every color. Music from the tune of LMFAO's "I'm sexy and I know it" came out of nowhere and soon the fruits were dressed.

Orange, in a afro wig, started to sing:  
><em><br>"When I walk on by, wait a minute I don't have feet  
>But hey who cares?<br>I have your money and I'm not gonna spend it all (yeah)  
>This is how I roll<br>Gonna sing until there's nobody left  
>You called me an apple<br>And you shouldn't say that_

_Hey, wait a minute,  
>Hey, wait a minute<br>Hey, wait a minute  
>D-don't call me that<em>

_Hey, wait a minute,_  
><em>Hey, wait a minute<em>  
><em>Hey, wait a minute<em>  
><em>D-don't call me that<em>

_I'm gonna call 'knife' and this is what I see  
>You're gonna get cut up and regret what you said<br>But I don't care (care, care, care)_

_I'm fruity and I know it  
>I'm fruity and I know it"<em>

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, Orange!" cried Apple and Passion Fruit at the same time.<p>

"Yay! I love LMFAO!" cheered Marshmallow

"You know what? I think I kinda like having you around," Skipper said slowly, trying to see if he actually said that.

"Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya" answered Orange with his tongue.

"And you ruined it," Skipper said with a sigh.

"Hey short bird, short bird hey!" said Orange

"I'm ignoring you!"

"Short bird, short bird, short bird, hey!"

"WHAT?" screamed Skipper.

"Blowhole!"

Suddenly Dr. Blowhole appeared and used his freeze ray gun to freeze everyone except the cast of Annoying Orange.

"Yes! I finally defeated the pen-gu-ins and his friends!" Blowhole said with a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Darth Vador, Darth Vador, hey!" Orange said.

"Here we go again," sighed Pear to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I'm doing this while waiting for Ijustine's live show. (I'm a fan of her, Annoying Orange and Tobuscus) The parody of the song is from "I'm sexy and I know it" by LMFAO. Thanks for reading. Remember to review and peace off!<strong>


End file.
